ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Atomix
Atomix is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Atomix has a gigantic, humanoid robotic appearance that's about as tall as Ultimate Humungousaur. He has a green and white body. He has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green liquid with dark green spheres. He has the same liquid on his Omnitrix-shaped chest. His mouth dosen't move when he talks and his head is a pointed, armored helmet. Atomix wears the Omnitrix symbol on his green belt. Personality Atomix acts with a kind of 'righteous' personality, and even speaks to others with proper titles, such as referring to Max as 'grandfather,' and Gwen as 'cousin.' He also names his attacks, much like a character from an anime. Powers and Abilities Unnamed.jpg|Creating a atomic blast Atomix Kick Blow.png|Enhanced Strength Atomix defeat Albedo.png|Flight AToMIx ShEIld.png|One Hit Punch Atomix standing.png|Size Atomix can create atomic blasts, which can do a deadly amount of damage to its surroundings, from his hands. The way he creates the blasts is by chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA!"http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/504351882223829472 He is able to activate his cylinders on his arms and the Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt nearby objects. As seen in'' For a Few Brains More, he is strong enough to take out Ultimate Humungousaur with a single punch. He possesses radiokinesis. He is capable of flight. His main attacks are 'Fissile Whistle' (a flying ramming attack) and 'Nuclear Winner' (a massive blast of energy that can easily knock out Ultimate Spidermonkey and devastate the surrounding areas). History Original Series *In another timeline, Atomix was first mentioned in the original series episode ''Ken 10 as one of Ben 10,000's aliens. To Ken's disappointment, it was not one of the aliens in his Omnitrix given to him by Ben. Omniverse * Atomix made his debut in the episode For a Few Brains More, where he was unlocked accidentally by Azmuth and defeated Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur and Ultimate Spidermonkey. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''For a Few Brains More'' (first appearance) Naming and Translations Trivia *He was first seen in the new season's sneak peek of Ben 10: Omniverse. *The way he charges his powers is based on Goku's Kamehameha chant from the series Dragon Ball, but sounds like the "Homina Homina Homina" exclamation of Ralph Kramden from "The Honeymooners".http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/505790441791190537 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Atomix is Ben's second most powerful alien, the first being Alien X. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/480591518818651007 *He is the only alien mentioned in Ken 10 that Ken took interest in (he was disappointed by Toepick, Sandbox, Snakepit and Shellhead). *Unlike Ben's other aliens, he was named by Azmuth. *Like Rath, he also gives names to his attacks and moves. *He refers to people by a title, calling Max "grandfather" and Gwen "cousin". *Atomix's voice is very similar to Aquaman from "Batman: The Brave and The Bold", both of whom are voiced by John DiMaggio. See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ References Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Flying Aliens